


Symmetry

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Companionable Snark, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, M/M, Some Humor, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: To Danny’s relief, nothing deviates from earlier. 1.01
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Symmetry

Danny found himself racing across the boat, shooting at anything that moved. The bad guys were dropping like flies. All that really mattered was Steve.

A gunshot pierced the air. Danny nearly braked to a stop. He saw two shapes on the crates above him. As he watched, one of them fell over.

Everything after that was a blur. Steve eventually limped over, blood trailing down his arm. Danny looked up in surprise.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He gestured to the thug under Danny’s knee and smirked. “Book him, Danno.”

“Never say that again.” The thug twitched; Danny hauled him to his feet. “You trying to run, tough guy? Let’s go.” He started to turn around.

Steve flickered in the corner of his vision. Danny looked back over his shoulder, brow furrowed.

“Steve?” His new partner was wavering like a blade of grass in high winds.

“Danno…” And then Steve fell over. Dropping the thug, Danny crashed down next to him.

“No, no, no. You do not get to drag me out here into pineapple hell and then  _ abandon  _ me!” His voice cracked. Fingers shaking, Danny got out his phone and dialed 911. His free hand came to rest on Steve’s cheek. “Stay with me, you idiot. Stay with me.”

“Male, mid-thirties, gunshot to the arm. Significant blood loss.” Danny followed the stretcher, clinging to Steve’s non-injured arm. Chin and Kono were following the party, not that he knew or cared.

Steve was wheeled through a pair of white doors. When Danny tried to follow, one of the nurses stepped in front of him.

“Sir, I can’t let you in there.”

“The hell you can’t. He’s my partner.” Danny tried to push past her. Chin rushed up behind him. “Chin, go away.”

“You know I can’t do that, Danny.” And then Danny found himself being dragged away, shouting and crying all the while. He collapsed into a waiting room chair.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor returned with good news. Danny asked for Steve’s room number and bolted down the hall.

He skidded to a halt in the doorway. Steve was asleep, pale and probably in pain. Danny slowly approached.

“You’re alive.” He blinked twice, trying to think. “Thank god.” Steve didn’t move. Danny shook his head in realization. “Look at me. I’ve only known you a day, and I’m already crying at your bedside.”

“Don’t do that.” The words were hushed and slurred. Steve’s eyes cracked open. He smiled that stupid smile of his as Danny scoffed.

“You heard nothing, Steven.”

“Pretty sure I did,” Steve laughed in a sing-song voice. His eyes closed again, but the smile didn’t fade. Danny rolled his eyes.

“Well, if we’re gonna be working together, you can’t die on me. You got that?”

“Yes, sir.” Steve’s hand was resting on top of his leg. Danny slowly reached over and squeezed his fingers. They smiled silently at each other.

This was going to work out just fine.


End file.
